Piccolo the Jolly Green Giant
by Earthbound Misfit
Summary: Rating 'cuz I mentioned alcohol. Um...i do believe the title is self explanitory. If you feel the need to know more, all u need to do is read!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or anything else!  
  
a/n: This is my first fanfic. I don't really know what to put here, so....read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Piccolo, the Jolly Green Giant  
  
  
  
At Starbucks Coffee:  
  
"Grande cafe mocha," Piccolo told the cashier.  
  
"And I'll have a grande mocha frappichino," ordered Videl.  
  
"You're crazy! It's freezing out! Anyway, I'll have... a... tal- I mean, a grand- no... uh, what's the medium size?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Grande. Now hurry up." replied an impatient Videl, "We have to be at the studio in twenty minutes."  
  
"Ok! don't rush me! I'll have a mediu- sorry grande-"  
  
"THERE THE SAME THING!!" Videl screamed.  
  
"Geez. Sorry... ok I'll have a grande cappuchino."  
  
"Sure, that will be ten dollars please."  
  
"Thats too much, I'm not paying!" Piccolo said, outraged; Gohan agreed.  
  
"Fine. I will." an unfortunate Videl replied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
"Grande mocha frap., grande cappichino, and grande cafe mocha" called the Starbucks employee.  
  
Videl and Gohan got their coffee, but an anonymous anime character who's not supposed to be in this fan fiction, and, who goes by the name 'Shinigami', mistook Piccolo's for his own.  
  
Piccolo wouldn't stand for this and went up the shady character, and said, "That's my coffee."  
  
"Oops! Sorry! Uh, I should warn you-"  
  
Piccolo whipped the coffee out of the stranger's hands and left not letting him finish the sentence, and they headed to the car.  
  
"Step on it Piccolo! We have to be there in ten minutes!" cried Videl.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!"screamed Gohan to some green person in front of the car, waving his hands wildly.  
  
*SCREECH!*  
  
"Piccolo! What are you doing? you almost killed that guy! You have to STOP!" yelled Videl.  
  
"Man who was that guy?! He looked like the Jolly Green Giant!" said Gohan, amused.  
  
"This coffee tastes strange."said Piccolo, as if nothing happened.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
At the Dragon Ball Z studio:  
  
Piccolo gets out of the car and stumbles into the building, hiccuping all the way.  
  
"Is it just me or is Piccolo acting like he's drunk?" whispered Videl to Gohan.  
  
"Nope. It must've been the coffee! Hahaha!"  
  
"Shut up! It's not funny! How did alcohol get into Piccolo's coffee?"  
  
"That guy who accidentally took it probably put it in there."  
  
"Hey! You're right! Uh-oh! we better catch up to Piccolo before he makes a fool of himself."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"There you are! You're late!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"I'm the new director for the new and improved Jolly Green Giant peas commercial! Ok, let's get started! The jolly green giant will be planting peas and when the audience least expects it, you will start rapping about peas! After this commercial, everyone will think eating peas is 'hip'! Are you ready?" the director turned to Piccolo.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you! You're the jolly green giant, are you not!!"  
  
"Uh.. sure! Yes, I am the jolly green giant! *hiccup* I've always wanted to be...."Piccolo mumbled to himself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok, if I was a huge, green, and drunk, where would I be?" pondered Gohan.  
  
"You would be at the Jolly Green Giant peas commercial in room three!" stated Videl after seeing the listings of events happening in the studio today.  
  
"No, I don't think so. First, I'm not jolly. I'm more like the Crabby Green Giant, second-" Gohan stopped, realizing Videl already left for the Jolly Green Giant commercial room.  
  
As the entered, they witnessed just about the funniest thing they could ever imagine:  
  
"Peas! Peas! Get on your knees, and rap about peas with meas! *hiccup* I'm the jolly green giant and I'm here to say: Go to the store, and buy peas *hiccup* today!"  
  
"Cut! Cut! Who are you?" yelled the director, "You just ruined my commercial! Oh I know who you are! you are the people who are supposed to back up the Jolly Green Giant in his rap! You are LATE!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! you think Piccolo's the Jolly Green Giant! and you think we're backgrounds! HA! Piccolo ran over the Jolly Green Giant on the way-" Gohan began to explain before being elbowed in the ribs by Videl.  
  
"YOU RAN OVE-" the director started.  
  
"NO! He's just joking! Of course we're the back round's! Hehehe (ahem.)"  
  
So, Piccolo, Videl, and Gohan ended up being in, possibly, the stupidest commercial ever made.  
  
Also, they were extreemly late for the Dragon Ball Z shooting, but it didn't matter because they didn't play a major part in this episode.  
  
a/n: wow. that was short. now remember people: this is my first fanfic, so be nice! all you need to do is follow the little arrow and review! ^_^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
